


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by cjoycoolio



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears welled in their eyes, pain and pleasure brewing through them. They needed this. To feel so close. To feel each other’s warmth. To know that the other is here. To know that they didn’t lose the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC8FsIdVi9Y). I had SaruMi feels when listening to this song so yeah there's that lol. Anyways this is un-betaed. Enjoy!

There really was no explanation as how they got to this point. It was always sudden and in the moment. They always were just lost to their surroundings. Now they were scrambling through Misaki’s apartment, tearing off each other’s clothes as they both stumbled towards his bedroom.

They didn’t care about anything else. Not the fact that they came back from a mission barely unscathed, bruises on their skins along with dirt and grime. Not for the fact that they left without telling their clansmates as to where they’re going. Not that they were both in aching pain from their injuries. No none of that mattered. Because they were both alive. They both had survived.

_We’re not promised tomorrow._

They both knew that. They knew that their future is unclear and who knows if tomorrow will even come so this why they’re here. Under the moonlight shining through the window, tangling their limbs together, moaning out each other’s name. 

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._

Tears welled in their eyes, pain and pleasure brewing through them. They needed this. To feel so close. To feel each other’s warmth. To know that the other is here. To know that they didn’t lose the other. 

_And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye._

Misaki clung to Saruhiko’s back as the male pressed himself deeper inside of him. The only noise is their harsh breaths and cries for more. When they both came down from their highs, each completely spent, Saruhiko fell against Misaki who only held him tightly in his arms. Saruhiko closed his eyes, embracing the moment like it was his last. This could be it. They could be gone tomorrow for all they knew. Their future unsure.

“Don’t let me go” Saruhiko says in the smallest of voices. 

Misaki only held him tighter. “I won’t” he whispers in his ear. 

No other words needed to be expressed. An unspoken promise was held between them as they continued to lay against each other, their bodies pressed together. 

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for K and for this ship but after discovering SaruMi I'm now deep in hell. So expect for more these too LOL. Please kudos and or comment. I'd appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
